


Jun, Laat Dovahkiin Meyz

by ChiliTheKid



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dovahkiin Noctis Lucis Caelum, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliTheKid/pseuds/ChiliTheKid
Summary: What if, during the Marilith Attack, Noctis was hurt worse than in canon? So much so, that Bahamut was afraid that his chosen would not live to see the Prophecy through. He decided to ask a favour of another Draconic God, to watch over the young King of King's soul while his body recovered without the burden of a traumatized mind slowing it down.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue - Bormahu Tinvaak

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely enabled by _someone_ who kept sending me Skyrim-like music. **_I'm looking at you, Echo!_**
> 
> Title is in Dovahzul, means "King, the Last Dragonborn Comes" because I am a massive nerd as well as a horrible overachiever. It was going to be Laat Dovahkiin Bo wah Stin Keizaal Nol Bein Alduin Jot - Last Dragonborn Arrives to Free Skyrim from foul Alduin's maw - but I got talked down from that on the grounds of it being to Wordy, which I agree so **_Shrugs_**
> 
> Lesson Time! (Ignore this if you want)-  
>  _Bo_ would have worked better in this sentence, as it means "to arrive", but _Meyz_ , while used in the sense of "arrive" in some cases, is officially defined as meaning "to become" which turns it into "A King, the Last Dragonborn Becomes." So it kinda becomes - _heh_ \- a before and after thing (that and I think it sounds better.)  
>  _Jun_ means "King" but could also mean to be a king's guidance. A guiding 'light' as it were. You know, like the Crystal? And Noct being the Crystal's king? No? Okay. Never mind then.
> 
> Ok, I'm done. Translations come from Thuum.org, which you should go see if you haven't because it is amazing. Drop a kudos, or a comment, either or. Happy Reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bahamut makes a mistake and the prophecy is torn to shreds because Noctis doesn't want to continue the Family Tradition of erasing someone from history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warnings:**  
>  Nada? Tell me if I missed something.

_What… happened?_

Hazy memories started clearing. The sound of explosions. Scales on rocks. A dying scream. Pain, both sharp and dull. Dad’s hazy outline as he fought the Snake Lady through fire and smoke.

 **Distress, fear** ****

_Dad?!_

**_Hatchling please, do not put up a struggle. You are safe now, hush._ **

A growl, a deep voice speaks.

**Sudden Surprise**

_Dad… okay…?_

**_Your father is safe as well, never fear, though he frets over your empty body._ **

Dad, crying over a pale and thin hand.

**Urgency**

_Need… dad… comfort_

**_No, you cannot return, not yet at least. You have been greatly injured, child, and your patron god, the one your people call the Draconian, has begged from me a favour. He implores me to watch over your soul whilst your body recovers, and I will admit my interest, you have caught._ **

Bahamut, all but on his hands and knees, pleading for the voice to help his chosen.

**Confusion**

_Chosen…?_

**_A child born to die. One ordained by the very god who now seeks to save him, to rid his star of a plague that has infested it for many centuries, to bring back the sun’s warmth after a decade’s long night._ **

**Disbelief**

_Born… to die? Long... night?_

Thirteen weapons, recognizable from trips to the Hall of Ancestors, embedded in Dad's throne, the red cushion dark with blood. A final breath as the morning sun rises over a broken and empty Insomnia.

**Hesitation and Morbid Curiosity**

_What...happened?_

A retinue, sent to a royal wedding by a grieving father, then learning of the interrupted signing and stolen crystal. Meeting the Astrals and gaining their favor. Finding royal tombs and their weapons. Landing in Altissia, running to Luna and then losing her. Longer nights and shorter days. Taking a train to nowhere and losing another friend. Slipping into the Niflheimr Main Keep and listening to aired acidic words. Finding his friend and finding the crystal. Being sucked in.

**_Has no one told you? You are your Crystal's King of Kings, the one who will bring about the end of the scourge that torments the star of Eos._ **

Sleeping, while daemons ravage the land and humans try to survive. Waking up on an island, finding 10 years have passed, that his friends have grown up, and apart. Returning to insomnia, fighting Ifrit, fighting Ardyn. Being left to die alone, by those who swore to always be by his side. Thinking that Death was a gift and embracing it, even when done by his father’s shade.

**_The very scourge that your forefather inflamed when he tore his family apart with petty avarice and varied beliefs._ **

A kind man, one much beloved by his people, who kept healing even when his hands shook with the pain he had taken from them. A counterpart to his militaristic younger brother, who burned even those only touched by the scourge. A younger brother who betrayed he who was originally chosen to banish it and murdered a woman whose only crime was loving his perceived enemy, his own brother. He then stigmatized and imprisoned the elder, leaving him to rot in darkness for 2000 years, until he was found and released by a cruel scientist intent on weaponizing the scourge.

**_Found by Niflheim, the Fallen Healer manipulates the Emperor from the shadows, trying to bring about an endless night where his daemons will thrive and life will weaken._ **

The Scientist pokes and prods at open wounds under the guise of friendship, unleashing a once contained scourge and twisting an honorable man into a spite-filled monster. That monster laughs as the Empire grows, taking country after country, while he influences the minds around him to advance his plans. Accordo was first, brought low by too many enemies. Tenebrae next, from the death of their queen. Lucis, the last… by the fall of it’s Crown City.

**Deep Shock**

**_Now it falls to you to erase him, and his scourge, from your History forever._ **

**Fades into Vehement Denial**

_Cannot, Will Not!_

Pause, thinking

_Different path?_

**_You wish to change the future? To save yourself? No… no, you wish to save another, don't you? You wish to save him, the First, from his fate._ **

**Determination**

**_Are you certain, young one? If you walk this path, you may very well not see your family for a very long time._ **

**Obstinacy**

A nod.

_No one deserves to be forgotten, least of all one who has suffered so much._

**_Yes… yes, I see now. I see now why time and destiny dances around you, as if they desire to play. Hmm. Very well, you have impressed me with your compassion, child, so keep that inner fire burning. Set that fire upon all those who seek to stamp out that compassion, and take this,_ **

Hand to his chest, lips against his forehead.

 **_For you will need both skill and knowledge in these coming trials._ **

**Fatigue**

**_But beware, for the Star of Nirn is very different from that which you are accustomed to. Be safe, young Dovahkiin, for we will meet again._ **

Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**
> 
> **Bormahu Tinvaak** \- Our Father Speaks or Akatosh Speaks (Akatosh is the Father of Dragons hence the use of Bormah with the possessive suffix -u)


	2. Chapter One - Hey You, You're Finally Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct wakes up in the wilds of Skyrim and soon gets an introduction to Imperial Politics that he _really_ could have done without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuuuuuys~~~I just saw the Assassin's Creed Valhalla trailer. I have never been so ready to pillage and murder in my _life._  
>  (Also, how the hELL DOES ONE WRITE AN EIGHT YEAR OLD????) Anyways, enjoy. 
> 
>   
> **Trigger Warnings:**  
>  Intent to murder a child because the Thalmor are dicks (but what else is new)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Lunanap so any mistakes are mine. Please tell me if I missed something (like a TW) and I'll fix/add it in.

When Noct opened his eyes, he blinked up at the sight of two glowing moons– ** _Massar and Secunda,_ ** something whispered in his ears–visible through the treetops. Ignoring the familiar voice for now, he slowly stood up and looked around him, hoping to find someone nice enough to point him in the direction of the nearest town. He really didn't want to spend any more time out in the open than he had already. 

Picking a random direction, he started walking. Well, more like stumbling actually, but he wasn't used to walking in nature, okay? Especially in converse. Wait, what was that? Noct shivered when he heard howling– _ **W**_ ** _olves, a wild canine much like your sabertusks_** –nearby, but perked up when he saw firelight filtering in through the trees. He had to be cautious though, the voice warning him of bandits being a big thing in the land of Skyrim–especially near where he woke up.

Sneaking like he had just pulled a prank and he was hiding from the guards, he crept closer to the fire. Soon, he could hear voices floating on the wind, saying something about plans to keep this civil war– ** _Imperials and Stormcloaks fighting over worship_ -**raging. Which, why would they want the fighting to continue? The voice kept silent, so Noct guessed he had to figure out that for himself. Unfortunately, he was so busy listening in on the voices that he wasn't watching where he was going and stepped on a branch. It snapped and whoever was talking fell silent.

Noct took a step back, turning to run, but instead was faced with a man with gold skin and pointed ears. **_High Elf or Altmer_ ** , the voice oh-so-helpfully piped up, which didn't help Noct _at all_ when the elf shot forward and knocked him out with a well placed hit to the head.

**_\---_ **

**"I am so sorry, _kuli_." **_That voice–it was the one that he woke up to after that Snake Lady hit him_ and _the one that was telling him things! Noct opened his eyes and blinked up at the bearded man_ _kneeling in front of him. He–_ **Most mortals know me as Akatosh, but you may call me _Bormah_ if you desire-** _s_ _miled, placing a hand on Noct's head before he sighed,_ **"I wish that I could spare you–and my other children–from what is about to come, but I cannot."** Bormah _ruffled his hair fondly as he stood up, dusting off the pitch black armour Noct now just noticed he wore._ **"You have changed the fate of both Nirn and Eos when you asked me for another path to walk, _Goraan Dovahkiin_. Now, you must face the consequences of doing so.**

**"Just remember, with all the suffering, comes wisdom and a beauty that cannot be denied. However, since you are here… perhaps I could level the playing field a bit."** _His mouth twitched into a mischievous smirk as Bormah tapped Noct's forehead, much like he did when they first met._ **"Now, as your human sire would say: walk tall, my son."** _Then it felt like his brain exploded, making Noct cradle his poor aching skull as extra knowledge was poured into it. When he felt like he could concentrate without his brain leaking out his ears, he opened his eyes and saw that he was left alone in a shadowed space, mist swirling around his feet._

_"What… just happened?" Wait, didn't he ask that question already today? And why does he have faint memories of living on a farmstead, with his Breton father and Nord mother? Actually, now that he thought about it, Dad really could pass as a Breton, especially with their family magic. And Mom was definitely Nord-like, if all of Dad's stories about her preference for colder weather were true. Wait,_ gah, _he shook his head rapidly,_ get back on track Noct. 

_Ok, so he now knew the races of Nirn (and how cool was that, different races! Like a video game!), he knew the map (kinda, ok so he knew the major cities and towns. Whatever, close enough) and he knew about the day-to-day stuff (like animals, and plants, and important people). So, now all he had to deal with was whoever knocked him out!_

_Instantly, his excitement turned into annoyance. Great… he's probably going to regret waking up, isn't he? Noct sighed and pouted. Now, how did he get out of here? Did he have to walk somewhere? Before he could take a step forward however, a deep thud–like a heavy door slamming shut–echoed in the empty air and his vision faded out completely._

**_\---_ **

The sound of horseshoes on gravel and men talking nearby were the first things he noticed as he struggled to open heavy eyelids. Then, it was the feeling of a wooden cart beneath him and his wrists bound together in front of him. And when his eyes finally decided to start cooperating again, he turned his head this way and that, ignoring the people in the cart with him as he tried to figure out where he was exactly. And maybe see if he could escape without someone noticing.

"Hey you, I'm glad you're finally awake." He swiveled his head back to stare curiously at the man across from him, "I was getting concerned when you didn't wake up soon after you were brought here. Though I do wonder what the Imps want with you." He shrugged, "Ah, nevermind, the name's Ralof. What's yours, little one?" He continued with a cheerful smile.

Noct opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the guy in rags. "Damn you, Stormcloaks." He sneered, and Noct had to suppress a giggle when Ralof rolled his eyes and began to mouth the words along with the ranting brunet. "Skyrim was fine until _you_ came along. The Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been half way to–Hey!" Rags had finally noticed he was being mocked and his enraged expression made Noct lose the battle against his giggles.

Ralof offered the fuming guy a smirk, "Horse thief, this is the tenth time you have said the _exact same thing_ since being caught two days ago. Either get some new material, or continue being mocked." Noct decided he liked Ralof, at least a good deal better than the rest of the people surrounding them, though he _did_ reserve his judgment about the gagged guy next to him. 

Unfortunately, the Imperial soldier driving their cart had to ruin their fun by yelling at them to 'shut up back there!' Noct protested this by using his middle finger to pull down his lower eyelid and sticking his tongue out at the back of his helmeted head. _Nyeh._ That had both Ralof and the Gagged One snorting loud enough to make the soldier turn around and look at them suspiciously. But by the time he did so, everyone had arranged their faces into perfect masks of innocence. The soldier couldn't prove they had done anything so he gave them a glare and returned to watching the road.

Noct waited a couple of seconds to make sure he wasn't going to turn around again before giving Ralof a grin, "Noctis."

"Hmm?" Ralof blinked up from where he was making tiny hand movements, probably some kind of communication, at Gag–yeah, no that just sounds weird. He's gonna call him the Gagged One until someone finally tells him his name.

"My name, it's Noctis." He clarified and Ralof made an 'ah!' noise. "But you can call me Noct if you want."

"Noctis, eh?" Ralof cocked an eyebrow, "Means 'night' doesn't it?"

Noctis nodded, "Yup! Papa said that I was mostly active in Mama's belly after the sun went down, so they named me as family tradition dic–dict–said to."

Humor glimmered in brown eyes, "I think the word you're looking for is 'dictated.'" Then he blinked in surprise, "Actually, speaking of parents, where are yours, Noctis? They must be very worried about you." Noct opened his mouth, closed it, and proceeded to draw his shoulders up to his ears because he probably should have thought up a story before this exact problem came up. Thankfully, Ralof took his movements as an answer in and of itself, giving him a regretful look. "Ah. I'm sorry for your loss, then." Noct just gave a weak smile in return.

Thankfully, Horse-Thief–Noct really needed a name for him too, but he also really didn't care–broke in before the awkward silence could get any worse. "I've been meaning to ask, but what's wrong with him?" Jerking his head towards the Gagged One.

Noct froze when Ralof suddenly changed from cheerful to pissed-off Uncle Clarus level scary in a blink of an eye. "I would watch your tongue if I were you." He spoke slowly, and Noct had to suppress a shiver at his tone. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King of Skyrim." Well, at least he could stop calling him the Gagged One now.

That had Horse-Thief's sitting straight. "Ulfric? As in the Jarl of Windhelm?" As he turned from Ralof to stare at Ulfric, his voice softened in what Noct wanted to call realization. "You're the leader of the rebellion, but if they captured you…" His eyes widened in fear, "Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

Ralof sighed as he looked off into the distance, "I don't know where we're going, but I know Sovngarde awaits us." Noct swallowed, because he knew Sovngarde to be the Nord afterlife and he just realized that these men are probably going to be executed.

"No, this can't be happening." The brunet started mumbling hysterically under his breath. "This isn't happening." He kept repeating that sentence until it looked like Ralof had enough.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" He asked and though the words looked like they shook the thief from his hysteria, the fear was still very present in the way the brunet held himself.

"Why do _you_ care?" He spat and Ralof shrugged, and 

"Because a Nord's last thoughts should be of home." He commented breezily and Noct was kind of envious of the guy's attitude. The blond was calmer than he was and he wasn't the one being executed soon!

"Rorikstead." Horse-Thief finally said after a few minutes of silence, "I'm...I'm Lokir of Rorikstead." From then on, there was only the sounds of nature and the nearby soldiers to be heard, at least until they reached some kind of town gates.

"General Tullius, sir!" Noct watched as an Imperial called out to the lead cart. "The headsman is waiting!" He turned to stare at Ralof, who was looking back at him with something Noct couldn't name in his eyes.

"Good." A man replied. The general, Noct guessed. "Let's get this over with."

As they passed under the gates, Lokir began to tremble. "Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh." He whimpered and begged, while the other two men did nothing but stare resolutely ahead. "Divines, please help me." 

The carts rolled by a group of people on horses, including the Altmer that had gotten Noct into this fine mess to begin with. Ralof eyed them, then scoffed. "Look at him," He tilted his head towards the man with salt and pepper hair up in the front. "General Tullius the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him." He looked like he wanted to do nothing more than spit at them. "Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." He grumbled.

Noct continued to watch the Thalmor until they disappeared from view and then proceeded to listen with half an ear as Ralof went on to explain where they were. "This is Helgen." He said with a grim smile, "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in." He shook his head slowly. "Funny… when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." Noct swallowed when nearby parents ignored their children's question and ushered them indoors as they passed.

The carts jerked to a stop and Noct looked up at Ralof who only offered him a thin smile as they stood up. "End of the line, Noctis. It was nice meeting you."

"I-It was nice meeting you too." Noct mentally hit himself at his stutter. Everyone else–he was totally ignoring Lokir, who was yelling about how he 'wasn't a Stormcloak' and 'they couldn't do this'–held themselves with a grace that even his Dad would be hard pressed to match in the face of death and he couldn't say a stupid sentence clearly. Something must have shown on his face, because Ralof huffed a quiet laugh and ruffled his hair. 

"It will be alright, young one." One by one, the prisoners jumped down to gather in front of a soldier with a paper and quill in hand. Ralof roughly shoved the still sniveling Lokir forward, "Face your death with some courage, thief." He commanded.

"You've got to tell them!" Lokir howled, but he was still ignored. "We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" 

Noct tugged on Ralof's armour, "Does he ever shut up?" He whispered, making both Ralof and Ulfric snort again.

"I don't think so." Ralof whispered back and they shared a smile. However, reality snapped back in the form of a soldier wearing a different style of armor then the rest walked up. "She's a captain," Ralof whispered again, he must have caught Noct looking. "You can tell the rank by the belt."

"Step toward the block when we call your name," She yelled. "One at a time!"

"Damn Empire and their damn lists." Ralof grumbled and Noct couldn't stop the stressed giggle from escaping. "You'll be okay, I promise." The man nudged him with a smile and Noct could give him a twitch of his lips in return.

The soldier holding the presumed list cleared his throat. "Ulfric Stormcloak," he began. "Jarl of Windhelm." Ulfric strode forward with a stony look on his face, though he did pause slightly when walking passed Ralof.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." He twisted his arm into a salute and Ulfric nodded, continuing on his way. One by one, names were called and salutes given out until it was only Noct, Ralof and Lokir left.

"Ralof of Riverwood."

"Remember, you'll be alright." He gripped Noct's shoulder tightly before moving on.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

The idiot screamed, "No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" At the top of his lungs then did something _really_ stupid: he ran. The captain yelled for him to halt, but he kept running. "You're not going to kill me!"

The Captain motioned and a nearby archer raised her bow and shot Lokir dead with a single arrow. "Anyone else feel like running?" She asked the silent Stormcloaks rhetorically.

When the arrow hit home, Noct had jerked back with a whimper, which had caught the List Holder's attention. "Wait, you there. Step forward." Noct did as he was ordered while only mildly trembling. "Who are you?" List Holder asked with a furrowed brow.

Noct could hear the Stormcloaks start to mutter as they finally realized a child stood among their number. "N-N-N…" _You can do this, Noct!_ He cleared his throat and tried again. "N‐Noctis of Lucis Farm."

"What is a child doing here?" He could hear the people of Helgen start to whisper among themselves and he swallowed as the Captain stepped up next to List Holder, looking Noct over with a sympathetic eye.

"Thalmor said he's related to Ulfric and should be taken care of with the rest of the Stormcloaks." Noct's breath hitched and his vision went fuzzy as he heard the captain's final words, "Forget the list. He goes to the block."

* * *

Akatosh stroked his beard as he followed his newest child's future with his mind's eye, but was roused from his musings by a welcomed presence. **_"Well met, sister mine."_ ** He rumbled as she melted from the shadows, her form undecided as she shifted between Gentle Kynareth and Fierce Kyne.

Form finally settling on Kyne, she strode forward with each step of her bare feet creating ripples in the gloom. As she settled beside him, she asked, ** _"A new project?"_**

**_"A new son."_ ** He corrected while his aspect changed to complement hers. The Nameless One–for his name was given to his firstborn–waved a hand through the mist, conjuring a view of said child standing amongst the soon to be dead. Kyne canted her head, studying the image before her.

**_"He is not of Nirn."_ ** She commented idly, leaning closer.

He inclined his head in agreement. **_"He is not."_ ** He brought up a second image, this one of Eos' Mighty Bahamut, brought low and almost prostrate in his begging. **_"Another Draconic God asked of me to watch over his sacrifice after the child nearly lost his life in an assassination attempt, made by an enemy kingdom."_ **

She hissed in outrage, **_"Cowards! To attack a defenseless cub, one who has not yet learned to use teeth nor claw for attack!"_ ** He raised a hand, hoping to pacify her.

**_"Be calm, sister. He is safe for now, though his is a chosen path wrought with much strife and hardship. However,"_** The Nameless One smirked as he remembered the young one's sheer determination to do the right thing. **_"I foresee many surprises in his future. To those of us above, and those down below as well."_** He ignored Kyne's considering eye as he delved into the boy's future once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**
> 
> _Kuli_ \- My Son (Kul with the possessive suffix -i)  
>  _Bormah_ \- Father  
>  _Goraan Dovahkiin_ \- Young Dragonborn


	3. Chapter Two - Unbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And suddenly... Dragon!
> 
> Plus, Baby's First Murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Lunanaps
> 
> **_Trigger Warnings:_**  
>  Graphic Depiction of Violence Warning comes into effect in this chapter
> 
> As always, please tell me if I missed something, like a Trigger Warning, so's I can fix it.

_ "Forget the list. He's going to the block." _ The words echoed in his ears as he stared wide-eyed at the Imperial Captain in front of him. He's… he's being executed? He turned to List holder, who looked just as shocked as he did, hoping to find…  _ something _ that told him that she was wrong. 

But the man just shook his head. 

"I'm sorry, child, but orders are orders. Follow the Captain." List Holder commanded gently, face wiped clean of it's earlier emotion. Mechanically, Noct turned and stumbled to Ralof, who immediately tried to tuck him into his side.

"What has the world come to?" The man hissed. "Children being sentenced to death, and for what? The crime of  _ supposedly _ being related to someone?" Noct turned to hide his face in Ralof's armour as the man continued to rant under his breath. Not that the hard chainmail was the most comfortable thing to stifle himself with, but almost anything was better than facing what was going to happen soon.

Then General Tullius stepped forward to face the bound and gagged Jarl and Ralof went quiet.

"Ulfric Stormcloak," The old man sneered. "Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to  _ murder _ his king and usurp his throne." Ulfric grunted out what sounded like a protest but Tullius just ignored him and continued on with his speech. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."

Noct, quickly shaking off his shock (easy to do when this wasn't the first time he was told he was going to be killed for the 'crimes' his family committed–probably wasn't going to be his last either, now that he thought about it. The joys of being a prince, he supposed), heard a faint noise in the pause that followed and he wasn't the only one, because List Holder also looked up and asked, "What was that?"

Tullius, however, was apparently in no mood for distractions today. "It was nothing," he said. "Carry on."

"Yes General," she nodded, turning to a robed woman, who Noct was pretty sure was a Priestess of Arkay, and gestured towards the line of prisoners. "Give them their last rites."

The Priestess then held out her hands and bowed her head as she began to pray, "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are–"

One of the prisoners from the lead cart walked forward and growled, "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with."

"As you wish…" The priestess shrugged, not at all looking put out by the interruption. 

The Stormcloak kneeled down in front of the block, and didn't struggle as he was kicked even lower. "Come on, I haven't got all morning." He grumped as his head hit wood and Noct would bet anything that he was glaring at the headsman. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" The headsman's reply was a swift swing of his axe and Noct flinched when the Stormcloak's head detached with a meaty thwack. He didn't look away, though. It was the least he could do.

Amidst the jeers and cheers of the townspeople, Noct heard Ralof's whisper. "As fearless in death as he was in life." And Noct smooshed himself deeper into the grieving man's side, offering what little comfort he could.

They stood in silence until Noct heard Ralof whisper again as two guards came to take the headless body away. "I'm so sorry, Noctis." 

"Why?" He whispered back and Ralof smiled down at him sadly.

"You shouldn't even be here, let alone be seeing anyone get executed," he said before shaking his head. "Damn the Thalmor, and damn the Empire for following them." He lapsed back into a silence that lasted until the captain once again spoke up.

"Who's next." She demanded sharply and then the noise happened again, this time sounding like a shriek. What even  _ was _ that? He twisted his head around trying to find what was making it, and saw List Holder do the same from the corner of his eye.

"I said," the captain behan and he quickly switched his attention back to her because she looked like she was about to burst a blood vessel. "Next prisoner!" Still, nobody moved. She narrowed her eyes and then smirked evilly. "Fine. You, the child in black," She said as she pointed at Noct. "Come here."

What? Oh… Noct started to shake as whispers began sprouting up amongst the townsfolk, who finally realized that there was a kid in line to be  _ executed _ . Which was nice, but he didn't… he didn't want to…  **_Hush,_ Kuli _._** Bormah's voice whispered in his ears once more. **_Have some faith. It's almost time._ ** Time for  _ what? _ There wasn't an answer but, well, the voice in his head hadn't lied to him so far. So, Noct forced his body to stop shivering and took a single step forward. 

However, before he could get any farther, Ralof was suddenly standing in front of him, also shaking. A small part of Noct's brain, one that wasn't affected by what was happening, guessed that it was probably for a reason  _ other _ than fear.

"He is a  _ child! _ You should be ashamed of yourselves!" He yelled and, uh yep, he was angry. Noct saw some of the guards ready their weapons, but a wave of the captain's hand had them standing down.

"Then you'll take his place?" A pleased gleam in her eyes said that this was probably what she had wanted in the first place.

A low curse from Ralof told him that he saw it too. The man growled then spat on the ground near her boots and began walking towards the chopping block. Then he paused, and without looking back, he asked, "Could someone please cover his eyes? I don't want him to see this."

Noct opened his mouth to protest that decision but a calloused hand slipped over his eyes and another clamped down on his shoulder instead made him switch over to fighting off the person behind him. Not that it did him any good, but Noct did nail them in the stomach, so now he could say he at least gave it his best shot. He only stopped because he recognized the grunt it got him and Ralof thanking the Jarl by name confirmed his guess.

Also, it may have been Ralof trying to save what was left of his childhood innocence, but again, Noct was the Crown Prince of a Kingdom at War, and he lost that innocence early on during his first kidnapping. So no, he wasn't just going to hide away as the man who did so much for him–who was going to die for him!–did just that.

Noct slowly started twisting his head this way and that, trying to loosen Ulfric's hand away from his eyes but had to stop when Ralof began to speak. "I walk to my death with my eyes open knowing that I die to spare a child his," he said as he (presumably) neared the block. "And I can only pray that your gods forgive you, for I know mine will not."

And that was true, because while the memories of his parents in this world may be fake, Noct could still hear the stories Mama told him about her gods, and the ones about Mother Kyne were always his favorite. So, he took comfort in the words of the past as he finally got his eyes uncovered (somehow) and watched as Ralof was pushed down, his head thunking onto bloody wood. 

Noct hoped that whatever happened next, happened quickly.

Which it did.

In the form of a giant winged lizard swooping in from out of nowhere and tearing the skies asunder.  Because of course Bormah–aka Akatosh, the Nameless One, the  _ Father of Dragons _ –had something to do with (or possibly took advantage of?) a dragon attack.

Noct felt the grip on him loosen and saw the perfect opportunity to escape. He took it and wiggled out before running as fast as his legs could take him towards Ralof. Why? He didn't know. Nor did it matter, because the dragon decided to be a jerk and roared...  _ something _ (because apparently Nirn Dragons could also  _ talk _ ), making Noct  _ and _ the headsman go flying back the way he came.

Thankfully, Noct was caught by the still bound Ulfric, but the headsman wasn't so lucky as he was thrown farther into the carts and impaled on the resulting wreckage. The blood that pooled there sent Noct back to the memories of a sticky puddle under his nurse maid's body and the Snake Lady towering over him.

"Get up, Noctis!" Rough hands helped him to his feet and then Noct was looking up at Ralof's soot-stained face as the man shoved both him and Ulfric towards a still standing stone tower. "Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!" The screams of people dying followed them as they ran inside, just as a spout of flames licked past the open doorway. 

Noct panted harshly as he collapsed on the floor, faintly wondering when his life had turned into a video game, and flinched when flames flew past the doorway again. The heat burned harshly against his skin and he really wanted to cry like the baby he totally wasn't because today had been a bad day and _ it still wasn't over because there was a freaking dragon attacking.  _ He sniffed and lifted his hands to try to wipe any tears away and was reminded of a certain problem. 

Standing up, he wobbled over to Ralof who was talking with Ulfric about legends and burning towns and tugged on blue armour to get the man's attention. When he had it, Noct held up his bound hands and hoped someone got the message because he was two seconds away from crying and they just didn't have time for a break down. Thankfully, someone did and a knife sliced through the rope, setting him free to rub circulation back into his hands. 

Then another someone swore loudly when the stupid dragon's head burst through the wall of the tower and torched the Stormcloaks trying to clear the rubble on the staircase. The smell of burning fiber and charred meat filled his nose and Noct had to swallow because this was also not the time to throw up either. The dragon seemed to smirk as it disappeared, leaving a grim silence behind.

Not that it didn't liven up soon enough.

"Up to the hole; quickly, Noctis." Ralof rushed as he pushed him up the stairs and pointed to the burning building across from them. "See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going!" Shouts from down below them made Ralof swear. "Go! We'll follow you when we can!" Noct nodded and jumped, praying to anyone who could hear him that Ralof would follow through with that promise.

Landing harshly, he swore using every curse word he knew–which had grown in number these past few days–as he rolled across the floor. He looked back, not seeing anyone through the hole and bit his lip. Ralof  _ promised! _ Then a burning log almost squished him as it fell and he had to jump down another hole, this time in the floor, to avoid more falling debris. He really hoped Ralof would find him soon.

Springing up, he ran out the doorway and almost straight into the dragon's flames. The only reason he didn't end up burnt to a crisp was the hands that yanked him to safety behind the remains of a house. "Good to see you alive, child." It was List Holder and he was guarding two people, a man and another kid. "Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." He turned to face another guy and ordered, "Gunnar, take care of Haming. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense."

Gunnar nodded, pulling the kid close to his side. "Gods guide you, Hadvar." Unfortunately for List Holder (or Hadvar, he guessed), Noct really didn't want to go with a man who was okay with having a kid executed in front of him, so as soon as the dragon flew away, he took off running and ignored the shouting behind him.

He alternated between sprinting through burning buildings and hiding from the dragon and finally made his way to a courtyard where he thought he was safe but instead got cornered by a badly burned Imperial. "Damn you, Ulfric Stormcloak!" His crazy eyes blazed as he screamed and frothed at the mouth. "This is all your fault!" Fear had Noct frozen as the guy ran at him with a knife drawn and he could only close his eyes and pray for a miracle.

He heard a thunk, but felt no pain so he looked up and was greeted with the sight of the Imperial, dead, impaled from behind with a sword wielded by Ulfric Stormcloak. A cry of his name had him turning numbly to watch Ralof stuffing an axe in his belt as he ran up to him. The blond slid to his knees in front of him and gathered him up into a hug. "Are you hurt, little one?" He asked and Noct shook his head, burrowing deep into Ralof's neck, not even caring about the tears running from his eyes. Too much had happened today, just…  _ too much _ .

"Shit." Ulfric swore softly and Noct really didn't want to see what had the man swearing, but looked up all the same and saw Imperials pouring through a hole in a nearby wall. "Ralof, get the child inside," Ulfric demanded as he readied his sword. "I'll meet up with you later."

"Yes, Jarl Ulfric." Ralof bowed his head as he stood, taking Noct with him–which was both weird and nice. Weird because he hadn't been held like that in what felt like forever, nice for the same reason. "May Talos watch over you."

"And you as well." Ulfric replied, looking a mixture of both pleased and worried as more Stormcloaks joined him, weapons raised high. "Now go."

"Yes, sir." Ralof ran for the door and Noct's last view of the outside was the Stormcloaks charging into battle. Once safely inside, Noct was sat on a nearby table and Ralof knelt in front of him, gently wiping away his tears. "You did good, little one," he said with a smile, "your parents would be very proud of you." Noct sniffled and tried not to cry again as memories of his dad–both real and fake–doing the exact same thing ran through his head.

Ralof stood up, ruffling his hair but then the smile slipped right from his face as he looked off to Noct's right. "Oh, Gunjar." Ralof sighed as he knelt again and Noct leaned over to see what the man was doing, but the sight of a dead Stormcloak had him lowering his eyes respectfully. "We'll meet again in Sovngarde, brother." Ralof closed unseeing eyes with gentle fingers before standing up with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"A dragon," he said and the disbelief was clear in his voice. "Just like the children's stories and the legends." Then he shook his head again. "A harbinger of the End Times saved us from being executed." He rubbed his forehead with a really tired expression on his face and Noct had to hide a grin because it reminded him of Uncle Clarus' 'What has he done to deserve this?' face when Dad and Uncle Cor started snarking at each other. He pointedly ignored the fact that he probably wasn't going to see them or that happening or for a while.

He shook off the melancholy, looking towards Ralof when he sighed and said, "We better get moving." Then the man turned to stare at Noct, and pointed a stern finger at him. "You stay right there. I'm going to see if either of these gates can be open." Noct did as he was told and watched as Ralof first tried the gate on the left, then wandered over to the gate on the right. "Damn. And no way to open this from our side, either." 

Then Noct heard that captain's voice, telling one of her soldiers to keep moving. Off to the side, Ralof swore and drew his axe. "Noctis, hide under that table. If you see a chance to escape, do it. Leave me and run."

"But–!" Noct tried to protest but was cut off.

"No. Listen to my orders, little one." He motioned towards the table and went to go crouch by the gate in wait. Noct didn't want to, but he heard the Imperials coming so he hopped off the table and hid under it. Something shiny did catch his attention, though, and he reached for it. It was Gunjar's axe and Noct gripped the hilt tightly, hoping he didn't have to use it.

Then he settled down to wait.

Not for long though, as it only took the Imperials mere seconds to lower the gate and therefore walk right into Ralof's ambush. "Die, you Imperial dog!" He cried as he jumped the first one, a private going by his belt. Soon enough the soldier was down, but not without leaving Ralof bloody and hurt himself. 

Noct shouted a warning as the captain advanced on the unsuspecting man, who was too slow to evade her. She kicked him, right where the private cut into him. "Well, well, well. Look who it is." She sneered and took a menacing step forward. "A damned traitor who turned his back on his people in order to serve a King-killer."

"I may be a traitor in your eyes," Ralof snarled and spat, "but at least I am not the one who almost had a child executed, on the word of known liars!" The captain scoffed, raising her sword to deliver the finishing blow and Noct was not going to have it.

This...  _ bitch _ was not going to take the first adult that made him feel safe here on Eos away from him! He tightened his grip on the axe and ran at her. Not the most thought out plan, but thankfully, she didn't hear him until it was too late and he had the axehead buried in her leg. She dropped to her knee and he yanked the axe out and slammed it home into her throat. 

She started choking and dropped the sword, scrabbling at her neck as she tried to dislodge the blade embedded there. Soon, her hand dropped, followed by the rest of her body and Noct watched as she continued twitching and choking. He debated leaving the axe in her but knew he was probably going to need it again so he stepped on her chest and used it as leverage to pull it out.

It slid out with a spray of blood and Noct was soon covered in the stuff. Then he realized that he had actually killed another human being and the bile that had been sitting in the back of his throat all day came up with a vengeance. He dropped to his knees, lost everything that he had eaten recently and proceeded to bawl his eyes out.

He was so focused on what he was feeling, on the blood covering his skin and clothes, that he didn't realize Ralof had stumbled over to him until the man picked him up and settled him on his lap. Then he began rocking Noct back and forth with a hand rubbing soothing circles across his back, saying nothing as Noct let the stress of the day–and the fresh memories of murder–drain with his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Translations:_ **
> 
> _Kuli_ \- My son


End file.
